


The Queen

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Cage, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femdom, Gag, Hair Pulling, Pre-Daibazaal, alien anatomy., hermaphrodite!alteans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: There’s only one person Honerva submitted to before she had met Zarkon.





	The Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo....I had a need to write some ladies, and this lovely little rarepair happened, Ehehehe. 
> 
> Please enjoy
> 
> Has not been beta read.

The ball gag stretched her lips to the brink of slight pain as she lay on the soft, plush, magenta sheets.

Her legs are tied tight together as her pussy glistens with slick and twitches in need. Squeezed between her bound thighs was her cock that had a silver, pink diamond studded cage around it, as it pulsed from within it's confines.

A quiet chuckle catches the alchemist's attention as Melenor in all her naked glory approaches. Her long white hair is up in a twist bun as the only article of clothing she wore was dark pink fish nets and heels. Those blue eyes glow with a lustful hunger as she licked her soft lips as she took in the sight of Honerva all tied up and trembling needily.

That glorious hole above her lover's cunt twitches with lube the queen had applied and fingered into her.

"My goodness Honerva, it truly has been a while hasn't it?"

"Mmph.." Honerva bites into the gag lightly before she feels those well manicured nails lightly dig into her buttocks, "Mmmm?"

Melenor hummed, "I still can't believe you didn't find anyone else to fuck while away on that mission with Alfor. How long has it been since my cock was inside you hmm? Two months? Three? Ah well that doesn't matter now, does it?"

The tip presses almost teasingly at the rim of the stretched anus, making Honerva whine softly through the gag. Stars why did she have to be such a tease? Especially since her betrothal to Alfor and their wedding was going to be so soon. Can't she just be merciful on her? Before she grew too busy with those preparations!?

She jolts when there's a sharp smack to her ass.

"Now, now, no whining young lady. Or else I might just draw this whole thing out more. Which means your poor cock will be trapped in that cage even longer and your ass and cunt won't find any pleasure," Melenor smirked almost sadistically when Honerva bows her head, "Besides if you're a good little slut for your Queen you can join Alfor and I on our Wedding Night. You two would look so sweet on your knees sucking me off and taking orders..."

A soft, muffled squeal escapes her when Melenor pushed in slowly and holds her in place.

A strong hand gripped Honerva's ponytail and yanked on it slightly.

"Fuck...you're still so nice and snug for me...yet you take me so well...this gorgeous, cute ass is almost as snug as your cunt.." as if to emphasize, Melenor moved her free hand down to swipe her thumb over Honerva's slick folds as she began to rock her hips forwards.

"Mmm! Mmmmoooohhhh...!" Honerva feels her head being pulled back as she is forced into an arch.

Slowly the pace starts picking up as she's fucked, her slit twitching as her as is fucked. She can hear and feel the slap of the Queen's hips against hers as she angled her hips to hit Honerva's spot.

"Unf...fuck Nerva. You sound so good when you're taking me in this fine ass. I could fuck it every chance I got if I could...maybe I'd even fuck you on my throne...anyone could walk in and see one of Altea's most gifted alchemists having her hair pulled and being fucked like the little ass slut she is."

"Mmrrggkkk!"

"Would you like that, sweetheart? Hmmm? Would you like people seeing you being fucked by your Queen? To see you get nice and full with my cum in your ass, cunt and mouth as your cock makes a mess?"

Honerva wailed into the gag, "Mmhmmmm!"

Another laugh before her ass his smacked, "Of course, you would Honerva...you love it and you can't get enough of it."

She rolled her eyes back at the degrading words, her eyes rolling back as she imagined it. Oh stars did she imagine it..

"Plmmm..plmmmm...!"

It was then Honerva was lifted up by her hair with a hand closing over her throat, earning a quiet whimper as the brutal thrusts didn't let up. A kiss is pressed to her temple as her poor, aching cock bounces slightly in agony.

"Ooohnmmm...!"

"That's it my sweet...make all those delicious sounds..." Melenor nuzzles her.

She carefully strokes down her lover's side in a particular diamond pattern, _Are you good?_

Honerva grunts before she used one of her fingers to flick Melenor's stomach once, _Yes. Don't stop._

"Don't think that getting fucked in the ass is all you're getting tonight," She purred softly, "Oh far from it, Honerva...tonight I'm going to wreck all your holes until the only thing coming out is my seed."

Honerva could only groan at the thought as slick drips from her cunt in response. It was good thing she didn't have anything important tomorrow.


End file.
